Pakku
Background Pakku lives in Yukiyama Village. He runs the general store in the village central around the clock. He likes to fish and sometimes talks about the weather. The more friendly he and Tsuki gets, he'll reveal that he used to be friends with Sheriff Inu and that he used to paint. Appearance Pakku is a crested rockhopper penguin. He has yellow eyebrows and short feathers that are mostly gray-black on his back and white in front. He wears a brown coat that looks to be a flight pilot jacket. From night into the early morning, he can be found ice fishing at the frozen lake. Quotes * Hey there, welcome to frosty Yukiyama. ** (I am Tsuki.) and I am Pakku. Be sure to visit my store and be careful not to catch a cold. * Keep quiet, or you're going to alert Sheriff Inu! * Getting warmer these days. Must be what they were talking about on the news... * All the ice is melting... Sigh... * Actually... fishing here isn't allowed... So I'll need you to keep a look out! * Do you see Sheriff Inu? ** (YES HE'S THERE OMG!) OH FISH! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE! ** (All clear!) Thanks Tsuki! * This one is going to be my dinner hehe! To be honest. Not that good for me. Ain't getting any fishes. * How's your stay here? Have you gotten used to the cold? ** (What's cold?) We are of the same breed! Hahaha! ** (I think my nuts are frozen!) Come, let me warm them for you. * Watch your step around the hole! There used to be a little girl in the village... The mayor's daughter... What a tragedy... * Come! Join me and dig a hole! ** (Sure!) Yes - You can start digging over there! ** (Not going to break the law.) Wow, didn't know you were such a wimp! At least help me look out for the popo! *I once caught a huge fish here in the early afternoon. But that was years ago... Before Inu started patrolling... * Only saw it once but it was huge! Maybe if we fish at midnight we can see it again! * We used to be friends, Inu and me... But ever since he took up the badge... We've become mortal enemies... * Other than fishing what else do you like to do? ** (Catch bugs!) Hmmm... sounds fun... I used to be a painter! But I gave it up... ** (Read books!) Books? Aren't those for nerds? Hahaha! I'm just joking! I used to paint! * Inu's got 2 sticks! One in his hand and one up his you know what! * I wonder what kinds of fish can be caught in the morning... It's too bad we won't know because Sheriff Inu patrols all day... * Do you have an ice pick? ** (I do.) OK, start picking right here. ** (No.) * Where are you from Tsuki? ** (Mushroom Village) Oh! I've heard of the legend of the mermaid. ** (Not gonna tell you!) * There's a jellyfish in these waters... Only saw it once but it was huge! Maybe if we fish at midnight we can see it again! *Are you here to snowboard? I'm not into it myself... my back isn't what it used to be... You young people should enjoy your youth... * A good friend of mine gave me this paintbrush. I am giving this to you. ** (Thank you!) *Hot springs are for lazy animals! Like that Jun! Don't be like him! Be hardworking... like me!